Troublemakers
by Rodania
Summary: Edward and Mel are left alone for a little, and they of course have to mess up something. They may be troublemakers but their actions sometimes do not end bad.


This is an idea I came up with :) It's a bit lame but I think it's funny XD Of course I can't keep fluff out, just saying! So here we go, another silly story of mine :D

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

 ** _Troublemakers_**

Another day, another disaster. This group- actually let me be more specific. Mel and Edward are nothing more than troublemakers. Huge ones, in particular.

It would be better if they at least had a reason for arguing all the time. But it seems that they always find the lamest excuses ever to begin a fight.

Today's morning Edward and Mel could be found in the cave the party had camped in for the night. Bright sunlight was washing into the cavern, making the place a good deal warm.

The floral scent of spring was filling the air. Everyone else was out somewhere. Te'ijal and Galahad left early and went godness knew where too have a practicing duel or something or probably just talk. Stella and Lydia wanted to practice magic with their new equipment so they were somewhere nearby. Stella did want to go alone but Lydia of course wanted to show off so she went with her.

That left the two of them. Okay, in my opinion, who on Aia would let these two alone for more than two minutes? Do they want the end of the world to come or what? Oh well.

They were now sitting down, a map in front of them.

"Where we should go next?"

"Don't ask me." Mel said, throwing her hands in the air. "You're the one who is good with these things."

Edward's face took an annoyed expression. "You know, you could at least help."

"Whenever I try to, you always tell me I am wrong!" she growled.

"Well, you do always choose the wrong direction."

"No I'm not!"

"Where's north?"

"That way." she pointed, looking certain about her answer.

Edward burst into laughter looking at Mel, who had once again chosen the opposite direction.

Mel dropped the annoyed look. She knew her next words would piss him off.

"Was my answer wrong, your highness?" she teased with a massive grin.

His face flamed. "Don't call me that!

"It is on, prince!" Mel said pushing Edward backwards with a chuckle.

Edward laughed back and pushed her too. "I'm afraid it is!"

See what I was talking about? They act like 5 year olds.

The thief flew to him and they both landed on the cave's floor, or so they thought. Mel was on top of him giggling and he was rubbing his forehead.

"I think you broke my back." Edward murmured with a smile, still annoyed by her though.

She had stopped laughing.

"I think..." she said stading up. "...we've broken something else."

"Huh?" The prince murmured standing up too. He glanced down and his eyes widened as Mel shallowed hard.

They hadn't landed on the floor but on Te'ijal's bow. She was changing the string before she left and obviously forgot to take it. Her weapon was cracked in half.

"Damn."

"We're dead." Mel murmured.

"Hey, it's not that bad. We can buy a new one."

"We can't replace this one..."

Edward saw Mel bending down and stroking a part of the bow. Of what it seemed it was a carved design, which was now cracked in half.

"It's the Ravenfoot family crest..." The prince said, his voice quiet as he tried to remember why he recognised it. And how had he never noticed it before?

"This was really special to Te'ijal..." Mel murmured out with guilt in her voice.

A few seconds passed in silence. And then both of their faces lit up.

They looked at each other and shouted at the same time.

"STELLAAAAAA!"

The healer was far away from them but their voices pierced her ears and she reached them in seconds.  
Stella entered the cave, running, with Lydia behind her.

"What did you do this time?"

"Can you fix this?" Mel said shoving the broken bow at Stella's face.

"What is this?"

Edward lowered his face in embarassment. "Well... we broke Te'ijal's bow."

"How did-? You know what I won't even ask." Stella said with her gentle voice. "I'm a healer Mel, I can't repair it."

The thief suggested the most stupid thing that came to her head at that time.

"Maybe we can glue it?"

Edward slapped his face. "Wow great idea Mel. The bow will certainly not break again once she tries to shot."

"Okay sorry I just don't know what we can do." Mel said and looked away. "Hopefully I won't be the vampire's next meal."

Lydia laughed. "I would love to see that." she said playing with her staff.

Mel sighed. They all went still when the vampire couple approached the cave, they were talking, and hadn't listened to anything hopefully.

Galahad stepped in first and glanced at the human children. Mel and Edward looked at him shocked.

"What's going on?" the knight asked curious.

Te'ijal stepped in as well a second later looking at the scene in confusion.

Mel unrapped her arms around the broken wood revealing the crack. "I am sorry Te'ijal..." the thief apologised.

"It was an accident, we..." The prince murmured too.

Both of them looked with guilt and fear. They probably expected her to become furious at least, if not eat them.

But Te'ijal just lowered her head with a sad expression.

"It's okay, lamb... don't worry about it." The vampiress just said, storming out of the cavern with quite footsteps.

Galahad was looking down silent, as Mel sighed.

If she could sink in the floor she definitely would. She felt terrible, and judging by Edward's expression he did too.

They looked at each other with a grin. Actually if these 'idea' lamps could have formed over their heads, they would.

Edward murmured, "Do you think what I think?"

Mel slowly turned her head to Galahad.

"Hey, you do wood working, don't you? Could you carve the crest?"

The knight looked at her rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know Mel. I am not very good and the design is tricky."

He thought of it a little more. He knew that this was the only thing Te'ijal had left from her family and it meant a lot to her. And now Galahad knew that his wife was upset. If he could make her feel better, he would try to. What did he have to lose anyway?

"Okay... I'll give it a try."

Mel and Edward smiled and the ran to the nearest town to get a new wooden bow.

Galahad worked the whole afternoon on it. And when he was done his smile reached his ears. The crest looked identical with the original. The carved raven looked as flawless as the rest of the design. After seeing it everyday for all these years in their house in Ghed'ahre he remembered the design clearly.

"Are you done?" Edward asked while he was piling woods for the fire.

"Yes."

"Well go find her and give it to her. You did all the work after all." Mel said.

With an other smile the knight went into the woods to search for his wife. She couldn't have gone far.

Te'ijal was sitting under a tree, playing with the grass. The night wind was hotter and stronger than usual, messing up her hair. She didn't manage to break her weapon, after almost a millennium. How could these children break it?

The vampiress chuckled quitely. She didn't want to be mad at them, although this item was really precious for her.

Te'ijal glanced at her husband when she sensed his presence. Her red eyes glowing in the dark of the night.

"Galahad?"

He sat next to her. "I have something for you."

"What is this?" She asked.

He placed the new bow on her lap and smiled at her.

Te'ijal's eyes widened as she saw the perfectly carved crest.

"You... you did this?"

He nodded.

"It's perfect." she murmured and a silent tear slipped down her flawless skin.

She really thought about pulling him in a hug but he was quicker.  
Galahad threw his hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"Now it has double meaning... thank you husband." She whispered, placing her head on his chest as they lay down, gazing at the bright night sky.

Te'ijal left a happy sigh and stroked the carved crest.

There was a chance that the could be attacked in the middle of the night, but who cared?

The moment was perfect. She wouldn't ruin it with her concerns.

The disaster Mel and Edward caused was worth it after all.

* * *

Aaaaaand done. The Ravenfoot family crest idea belongs entirely to Queen-of-ice101, it's an amaizing piece of art on DeviantArt. You should totally check it out! Anyway, thanks for reading my silly story :D


End file.
